The Dance (GajeelxLevy)
by fanficarooney
Summary: Levy McGarden had originally planned to just attend the Blossom Dance with her best friend Lucy Heartfilia, however when the troublesome Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel asks Lucy to dance, Levy is left on her own. Or so she thinks...
1. Chapter 1

Levy took one last look in her mirror, her fingers intertwined with anxiety as her big hazel eyes roamed up and down her pretty pink dress. An awkward frown was positioned on Levy's face in reaction to the colour of the outfit her best friend had offered her to borrow. Of course, she was grateful for her most trusted partner Lucy Heartfilia to lend her such a beautiful dress, but wearing such fancy attire was always out of Levy's comfort zone.  
><em> Pink really isn't my colour. <em>She thought to herself as she rotated her body to get a better look at the back of the elegant gown, which stopped just above her knees.  
>She could feel the nerves vibrating all through her tiny body as she fixed a stray bit of hair, with trembling hands, behind a shimmering pearly head-band which matched the soft colour of her gown.<p>

Three gentle knocks on Levy's door caused her to jump in surprise. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't realised how late it was.  
>Reluctantly, she swallowed down her nerves and turned away from her reflection, making her way to her door and opening it to reveal the one and only Lucy Heartfilia.<p>

Lucy gasped in exaggeration as she laid her eyes on Levy, a giant gleam spread out on her face.

"Levy! You look stunning! I told you that dress would look cute on you!" She expressed with a look of pride on her face.  
>Levy could feel her cheeks heat up at Lucy's compliment.<br>With a smile, Levy examined her best friend's outfit. She felt a shot of jealousy course through her veins as she admired Lucy's perfect curves and the way in which her flowing black dress hugged her in all the right places. Levy couldn't help but look down at her own boyish figure in comparison.  
>"Thanks, Lu," Levy thanked with sincerity, "I really appreciate you lending me your dress." A smile spread out on her face.<br>Lucy returned the smile and took Levy by her hand.  
>"Come on! The dance has already started!" She squealed with excitement as she tugged Levy out of her home and dragged her towards the direction of the Guild Hall.<p>

The two wizards had finally arrived at the giant front doors that lead into the guild that they had both called home. Looking around, Levy took in the magical decorations that had been put up around the large hall. The lights were dimmed down and floating candles were lit in various areas, some illuminated various different colours which were cast over the wooden hall floor. Music was already being played through speakers which were set up in every corner of the room, and a big number of wooden chairs were set up around the edges of the room.  
>Mirajane was dressed in a gorgeous blue gown which elegantly swept the floor. As usual, she was in charge of the bar, and was happily smiling at all her fellow guild members as they danced and laughed together.<p>

Levy's stomach churned as she walked into the hall beside Lucy, she could feel her nerves escalating as various pairs of eyes were focused on the two. Lucy glanced at Levy in encouragement as they took a step onto the dance floor.  
>Several of the other guild members were already dancing; as suspected, Erza Scarlett was spinning Elfman Straus aggressively around in vigorous movements, his manly yells were vaguely drowned out by the beat of the music.<br>The scene had caused a soft chuckle to escape out of Levy's mouth, making her nerves dull down slightly.

"Come on, let's dance! I love this song!" Lucy called out to her, struggling to make herself sound clear over the music's volume. She roughly tugged at Levy's wrist until they were both dancing on the side lines of the dance floor. Levy couldn't help herself but laugh and smile brightly at her best friend as they both enjoyed the rhythm of the music.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night~<strong>

Stars shone elegantly in the sky above Fiore, the moon loomed over the town in an ethereal manner. The whole town was silent, all apart from the Fairy Tail Guild which continued to hold their annual Blossom Dance.  
>By then, a rather large selection of the guild members were either drunk on booze, keeping to their selves on the chairs placed around the room or dancing along to the music being played through the speakers. It was evident that the night was coming to a close as the one up-beat and wacky tunes that were being played before had slowly eased into more soothing and slow songs.<br>Levy and Lucy still remained to be the only two girls who were dancing with each other, smiles still sprawled across their faces as they too had had quite a bit to drink thanks to the insistive behaviour of Cana.  
>The crackling of a microphone being turned on brought the attention of the whole guild. Master Makarov was standing on the stage, a shadow of a smile evident on his aged face.<br>"I hope you have all enjoyed the annual Blossom Dance," he began, his face turning stern and serious, "however like most things, this night will now be coming to an end. This will be the last song played, and I want everyone up and dancing! I don't care how drunk you all are!" He exclaimed, the rest of the wizard's cheered and whooped.  
>Almost everyone piled onto the dance floor, hand in hand with their partners. Even Gray had allowed Juvia the opportunity to dance. The view put another smile onto the face of Levy.<br>The soft sound of a slow dance began to escape the speakers, and immediately everyone began to hold their partners close and dance in almost perfect sync.  
>Lucy was about to mimic all those around her with Levy, but before she could take action, Natsu Dragneel came along with a sincere smile on his face.<br>"Lucy, may I have this dance?" Natsu questioned, his cheeks turning a slight red shade.  
>Lucy looked to Levy, raising an eyebrow at the bluenette. Without hesitation Levy encouraged Lucy to take up on Natsu's offer and watched as they both joined hands and danced strangely gracefully to the music. Levy was surprised to see Natsu moving in such a rhythmic way.<p>

With a sigh, Levy turned and walked in the direction of the bar, however a large dark figure blocked her path. In surprise, levy looked up to see who's face belonged to the tall person which stood before her, but as she did she felt a gasp escape her lips and her cheeks redden ever so slightly.  
>Gajeel looked down at the bluenette, a smirk sprawled out on his pierced face.<br>Levy was surprised to see him here, but the thing that really drew her attention was the fact that he wore a handsome black tux which fitted him perfectly. She couldn't help her heart skip a beat at the view before her.  
>"Didn't think you'd give up that easily, Shrimp." He said with a dark chuckle, ruffling Levy's hair slightly, causing her to quietly yell out in protest.<br>"Don't mess up my hair you idiot, it took me ages to get it to cooperate..." She trailed off as she fixed her hair back into place and glared up at him. "And what do you mean I've given up?" She interrogated.  
>A smile was still plastered on Gajeel's face as he chuckled, "Gihi, I meant I wasn't expecting you to let Salamander push you to one side like that."<p>

Levy felt her cheeks redden in a mixture of anger and embarrassment.  
>"I didn't let him push me to one side, I simply allowed him to dance with Lucy. I had been dancing with her all night after all… I was getting tired of her stepping on my toes anyway…" Levy crossed her arms defensively and stared up at the Iron Dragon Slayer.<br>In all honesty, she'd hoped Gajeel would have turned up sooner. She couldn't explain why but whenever she laid her eyes on him she felt safe and warm…  
>Her feelings always confused her, but she couldn't help them from appearing every time Gajeel's muscly build came into her view.<br>"Sheesh," He began, grabbing her firmly yet gently but her arm and pulling her back to the dance floor. "If you wanted to dance with me you could have just said," He said with a smirk on his face.  
>Levy's cheeks burnt a harsher red at the contact on his skin on hers.<br>"But I didn't-" She began to start a friendly protest, but Levy was pulled into Gajeel's arms and before she could object any further, they were dancing together, just like every other pair around them – in perfect sync.

Gajeel held Levy close with utmost care, he had longed for this moment for so long, and now he finally had his chance to hold her like he had always dreamt of doing.  
>He wasn't usually one for being soppy and showing his emotions like any other person would, but when he was around Levy he just couldn't help himself. She brought out a person in him which he didn't realise was possible.<p>

One by one the other wizards began to file off of the dance floor as the song was reaching its end, all apart from the Script mage and the Iron Dragon Slayer. They both continued to dance with each other, completely oblivious to those around them.  
>The last lines of the song were being played, and as they were Gajeel held Levy out at arm's length before spinning her around slowly and them pulling her back to him. As the last notes echoed around the guild hall, Gajeel tilted Levy back, leaning her onto his knee.<br>Her heart leapt and her cheeks grew hot as he gradually leaned in to kiss her.  
>Levy broke the last remaining inch between their lips and pushed hers to his.<p>

Silence broke out as the two continued to kiss for what seemed to them like forever before they finally broke apart.  
>Looking around, the two wizards both noticed that all eyes were on them.<br>Jumping up in embarrassment, Levy hid her red cheeks from the rest of the guild and chuckled into her arm.

In an unexpected uproar, the whole guild clapped and woo'd, all apart from the terrible two Droy and Jet who were both staring in complete shock at the pair.

Gajeel snickered and guided Levy by the hand out of the guild hall and towards the large doors.  
>Levy's smile was plastered onto her face as her heart continued to beat faster and faster.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Levy's heart thundered in her chest as she allowed the mighty Gajeel to lead her to wherever it was he was taking her. Her cheeks were burning a bright red from the events that had taken place in the Guild Hall, the faces of her comrades' cheering faces were branded into her mind momentarily.  
>Gajeel's face still held a devilish smirk as he held on firmly to Levy's hand, charging carefully towards his apartment.<p>

The two had finally made it to the wooden door of Gajeel's messy home. Levy could feel her nerves begin to prick up to the surface, being as this was the first time she had been in Gajeel's living environment. Although it was a mess, it didn't come close to the messiness of the book-worm's rooms full of piles upon piles of books.

Gajeel turned to face the small bluenette, a discrete blush was apparent on his face.  
>Clearing his throat, Gajeel began, "So, Shrimp… fancy one last dance? Just the two of us this time?" Gajeel pushed aside his embarrassment as he held Levy closer. He wasn't used to displaying such feelings towards anyone, let alone to someone he had been admiring since he realised how stupid he was to have ever hurt such a beautiful wizard.<p>

Levy smiled as she accepted Gajeel's offer. Out of nowhere slow music began to play as the couple danced together as one.  
>The bluenette couldn't think of being anywhere else other than in Gajeel's arms – the scene was perfect in the eyes of the script mage.<p>

The couple danced until the hour of midnight. Levy's eyes had grown heavy and she was beginning to lean more and more into the iron Dragon Slayer, relying on his support to keep her up.  
>Once the last song has finally ended, Gajeel lifted the petite girl into his arms, bridal style, and carefully walked into his bedroom before he laid her gently into his bed. The thought of removing her dress – in order for her to sleep more comfortably – popped into his head, however he thought better of it as he didn't wish to take advantage of the girl he cared so deeply about.<br>With a smile, he kissed Levy's forehead, taking one last look of admiration at the beauty that was laying in his bed before turning away.  
>He aimed towards the sofa, intending to sleep there for the night, however a small murmur broke his path.<p>

"G-Gajeel?" The sleepy voice of Levy McGarden escaped from in Gajeel's bedroom. He turned back and peeked his head into the place in which she was sleeping.  
>"Something the matter, Shrimp?" he asked, feigning an annoyed expression.<br>"Stay with me… please?" She said in barely a whisper, her eyes were still closed gently.  
>Gajeel examined the space around his bed to see that she had already removed her dress; his cheeks deeply reddened.<br>"Are you sure?" he asked carefully.

Levy nodded her head before shuffling over to allow more space for the tall wizard to fill beside her.  
>He removed his tuxedo and ruffled his hair, throwing everything to one side, and slid into the space next to the bluenette, remaining only in his boxer shorts.<br>The small wizard cuddled closely to Gajeel as he spread his arms around her.

Of all the outcomes Levy had thought this night would have held, never did she expect to be sharing the bed of the man who had stolen her heart.  
>A smile was evident on her face as she fell out of consciousness.<br>Gajeel looked down at Levy's sleeping expression and couldn't help the sincere smile that had found itself on his face. Giving her one last peck on the cheek, he too closed his red eyes and soon fell asleep too.

Next to the girl he loved.

**A/N: thanks to everyone who read my first piece of work on here! I hope you all enjoyed it, and remember reviews are always welcomed c: It was very fun writing about my favorite couple from Fairy Tail!  
>Sorry this was kind of short, but still thanks so much for reading :3<strong>


End file.
